EXShadow
EXShadow (also known as Vibrant) is an American M.U.G.E.N creator known for his vast amount of stages that on occasion cause lag on older computers. Most of his newer stages are hi-res and use the RGB method to ensure minimal colour loss. EXShadow has a tendency to sporadically retire from M.U.G.E.N and subsequently remove all download links to his stages, making some of his works difficult to find; he often returns a few months later, though he does not reupload the stages he takes offline. Creations 'Characters' *Mahou Platinum (with Jesuszilla) 'Stages' *GOLDEN SUN *Crystal Mines *Deviant Dreams *Below The Surface *Fusion Lab *Final Destination *Crimson Stream *Plasma Factory *Mesh Horizon *Death Valley Mountain *The Forbiddon Cavern *Crimson Moon *Blue Planet *Brinstar Depths *Planet Diffusion *Olden range *Train Factory *Darkness Shadows *Evening Bliss *PhantomCastle *Demikago's Lair *Virtual Training Room *Mario Remix *Yoshi's Island *Tokyo Night *Gundam Wasteland *Stealth Base *Moon's Path *Moonlight Ecstacy *Crystal Shaft *Particle Rift *Impact Crater *Sky Bridge *Moonlight Ecstacy *Paraphrase Abyss *Mountainous Binding *Luminous Strive *Tokyo Night *SFZ2 Remix Stage *Broken Portal *Crystal Caverns *Brisk Moon *Strange Vertex *Clashing Demensions *Wooden Sail *The Swamp *Battle In The Stars *Temple Of The Dragon *Realm Of The Meriths *Boarder Walk *My Cherios *Orochi State *??? *Desolate Region *The Mansion *Destiny Of Truth *Flame Cave *Kinetic Distortion *Dreadful Castle *Cybernetic Realm *Ice Sector *Chozo Overworld .V. *Fusion Station *2-Wilderness *The Rumble *Dark Necro *The Tunnel *Train Factory *Pyn's Waterfall *Crimson Gateway *Scourching Desert *Ship Entrance *Extravagant Mist *Castle Of Wisdom *Golden Trail *Cybernetic Realm *Drago's Cliff *Alpha Base *Sky Ship *Castle & Fortess *Desolation *Mountainous Overpass *Metroid Base *Hiryu Corp? *Sulphur Obsession *Adrenaline *Elusive Gateway Entrance *Quantum Solace *Cathedral *Rainbow Road *Sentinel Destruction *Arachnophobia *High In The Sky *Never Never Land *Darkness Shadows *Solaris *Lunar Despair *Atmosphere Stabilizer *Sector "AQA" *Sector "NOC" *Midnight Ship *Subway *Ziberian Desert *Sector "PYR" *Snowy Mushrooms *Sky Ship *Desolation *Frost City *Shuma Gorath/Dry Canyon *Heat Pressure *Neon Rush *Sector "ARC" *TMNT Subway *Corneria *The Library *Moonlight Battle *Wave Generator *Sector "AQA" *Top Gear? *Chozo Depths *Pit Of Doom *Sands Of Time *Crystal Cave *Yang Temple *The Ghetto (with .Eternal) *Thunder's Canyon *Magma *Holographic Surveillance *The Abyss *Rainbow Road *Mute City *Valley Of The Falling Spirits *Chamber Of Secrets *Age Of Darkness *Hyper Drive *Aero Speedway *Castle Of Exodus *Holographic Surveilance *Downtown Network *NES Kart Fighter - Bowser Castle *Arcadia *Mvc2 Air Ship *Chinese Waterfall *Lava Circuit *Forest Temple Entrance *Fortess Of Solitude *Chamber Of Secrets *IN MAI MOUFFFF *Castle Of Exodus *Spacial Training Room *Aero Speedway *Pipe Line *Wave Generator *Downtown Network *Techno Base *Headquarters of Evil *Escape Hatch *Hollowgraphic Surveillance *Vague Underground *Space Station *Fake Tvc Training *Neo Saint Petersburg *Rave On *Manji Valley *Crimson Breeze *Rooftop *Crimson Mansion *Playroom *Digital Travel *Scarlet Devil Mansion Lobby *Sylph *Endless Wormhole *Burning Wasteland *Quater Deck *Pooka Cafe *Rose Garden *Hyper Blast 2K4 *Curse4 2K4 *Crystal Cave *The Cemetery *Shaq Fu - Wasteland *Avenger's HQ *Temple 2K4 *Princess Fury - Rocky Cavern *Sector "PYR" *Zest Research Facility *Desert Winds *Mute City *Frasco *Colony *Russia *The Abyssal One *Bad Apple *Mothership *Mountain City *Modernism Street *METROID - Mother Brain's Lair (with MaxBeta and Waffles) *Old Locomotive *Cemetery *Delusion *London *Zepp *Colony Remixed *Sunset Temple *Grove *Verdant *Sun Shower *SFIV Training Faked *Phobos *The End *Space Battle *Castle *Paris *Mountain Warzone *May Ship X2 *Glass Prison *Pirate Pub *Realm Of Punishment *ROTD - School Bus *Savage Reign - Lava Cavern *Absolute Zero 2k4 *Sound Room *Ice Palace *Matrimelee - Spin Off *Noon Density *XIII Coliseum *Portal *HyperBlast 2k4 *XIII Stadium Night *Rave On *Video Works *Vermillion City *Our House WTF *Final Destination *Frost Cave *Black Belt Challenge - Train Station *Sheol Gate *Spacial Training Room *Lylat Cruise *World of Shadows *Bored In Bed *Daytime City *Pool *Fountain *In Da Club *Cultural Festival *Mountain *Fusion Facility *Fireplace *Railroad Crossing *France *Cultural Festival Meta *On Stage *Asteroid Field *Heat Ray *Glacier *Deck 3 *Anima Mundi *Cold City 3D *Gothic 3D *Flux 2 3D *Street Fighter The Movie Cammy Stage *Rankin 3D *The Earth As We Know It *One Life One Deate *Castle Dragon *Summer House *Hallowgram Generator *Gravekeeper's Anger *Wiley Base *Bikini Bottom 3D *Dinosaur World 3D KOF99 *Modernism Street *KI Skull Chamber *KI Skull Bridge *Marble Stone *PD Temple *Back Alley *Immulsion 3D *Old Locomotive *Nezumi Land *Seal Palce *Verdant *Airport *Clock Tower *Clock Tower Day *Death Valley Mountain *Dragon City *Juno *Magma Castle *Ice Cavern *Midnight Skyline *2019-XS 3D *Vegetable Juice *Abyss Lair *Swamp *Unbroken Seal *Krono *Mushroom Kingdom *Tron *Cvs2 Nairobi 2D *Ascenseur *Cyber Zone *Vex Training Room *Tallon Overworld *Trevi Fountain *The Slums *Creepy Mansion *Verdant *Airship *Desert 2D *Desert Day 2D *XIII Stadium Night *Lightning *Valley 960x720 *Riverway *XIII Brazil 960x720 *XIII Brazil 640 *Village *Darkness Shadows *Urban Jungle (with HankVenture) *Rainy Day *Distractobile *Aqua Palace *Virtual Space (With Judas) *Winter Horn *Fantasy Falls *Space Dust *Windy Canyon *Hynes Forest *Aensland Castle *Cvs2 New York 2D *Cvs2 Nairobi 2D *Balcony Night *Factory *Mvc2 Cave *Mvc2 Clock Tower *Mvc2 Swamp *Rooftop *Acid Rain *Industry Line *Geothermal Powerplant *Old China *Luminous Strive *Train Factory *City Front *Final Brawl *Space Lift *The Cataract *Alpha base *Stormy Cliffs (with Anti-11) *The Garage *Battlefield *Space *Lost World *School Mountain Area *Mvc2 Swamp Day 2D *Carnival *Blue/Outlander Cave *Airport *Pacland *Nofair Depths *Neon Night Lights *Pokemon Gym *Wiley Base *Battle Field Meta *Sky House *Metroid Research Facility *Adrenaline NX *Daily Bugle 'Edits' 'Stages' *Magneto Stage *Felicia Stage *Mvc2 Training Edit See also *Stages made by EXShadow External links *Mugen Fighters Guild profile *Trinity MUGEN profile Category:Creators Category:American Creators Category:The Mugen Fighters Guild Users Category:Trinity MUGEN Users